totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Crashbox
Total Drama Crashbox is a fictional animated game show. Summary Chris makes the viewers play seven (occasionally eight) games created by the teens from Total Drama Island to The Ridonculous Race. Description Each episode of this wacky animated game show consists of at least seven 2-to-5-minute hilarious games, which are all hosted by the Total Drama teens and are randomly picked by Chris' game-picking machine. Characters Main Hosts * Chris * Don (Sometimes) Game Hosts # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Sammy # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Games * All of the games are hosted by the Total Drama teens. TDI * Edible Thingy (Hosted by Owen) - The viewers have to help Owen figure out which food he ate. * Haunted House Party (Hosted by Gwen) - Gwen asks the viewers what her mystery guest is while describing their personality traits and appearance. * Mistress of the Maze (Hosted by Heather) - Heather needs the viewers to help her get out of a misty maze. * Delinquent Distinguish (Hosted by Duncan) - Duncan needs the viewers to help him distinguish a fire by finding out which words are correctly spelled. * Think Tank (Hosted by Geoff) - Geoff asks the viewers what the three words he says have in common and challenges them to figure it out before his water tank drains. * Bombshell Bubbles (Hosted by Lindsay) - Lindsay needs the viewers to help her figure out which picture she's making out of bubbles. * Super Surfer (Hosted by Bridgette) - Bridgette needs the viewers to help her surf an impossible wave by finding the sea animals that correspond with what she's saying. TDROTI * Word Spray (Hosted by Anne Maria) - Anne Maria has the viewers guess which word she's spraying using only two smaller words. * Silent but Friendly (Hosted by B) - B needs the viewers to help him communicate with his robots through signs. * Military Matchup (Hosted by Brick) - Brick need the viewers to help him figure out which military items go together. * Bubble Boo (Hosted by Cameron) - Cameron needs the viewers to help him figure out what is Boo comrade Bubble Boo is saying. TDPI * Like Totally Amy and Sammy (Hosted by Amy and Sammy) - The viewers have to find the differences that Amy and Sammy hide in the place they visit. * Big Ol' Beatbox (Hosted by Beardo) - Beardo helps the viewers figure out where he is by making sounds for them to guess. TDRR * LARPER Listener (Hosted by Tammy) - Tammy needs the viewers to help her figure out what's outside her house by listening carefully. * Best Friends at Bat (Hosted by Carrie and Devin) - Carrie and Devin need the viewers to help them win a baseball game by figuring out which pictures match. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows